1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine which can have its playing content varied on the basis of a chaos random number produced electronically by chaos random number generating means.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Generally speaking, the pachinko machines using pachinko balls are widely used, pachinko parlor businesses can be seen everywhere, and pachinko is one of the most popular amusements in Japan.
In the pachinko game, the player buys some pachinko balls and shoots them by means of a shooting handle of the machine. If one of the balls lands in a reward catcher, the player is rewarded with more balls. The shooting handle of the pachinko machine in recent years can electromechanically shoot the balls continuously, so that all that is required of the player is to turn the shooting handle. This tend to make the pachinko game monotonous. Thus, in order to make the game more interesting and to reward all players impartially a pachinko machine has been developed and put into practice which is equipped with a game machine incorporating game elements.
This pachinko machine starts the game machine, if predetermined conditions are satisfied, to determine the responses to be taken by the pachinko game so that the player can enjoy more advantageous game conditions. This type of pachinko machine is popular because players can be rewarded with more balls independently of their skills.
Thus, recent pachinko machines have been equipped with more and more CPU control units as electronics technology progresses. Specifically, the game machine incorporated in the pachinko machine is substantially operated by electronics technology, and this operation is controlled by the CPU, i.e., the so-called "microprocessor" or computer. This computer is assigned a role to compute various pieces of information from the pachinko machine itself or its game machine and to command the pachinko machine to run a predetermined operation according to a predetermined procedure (or program). However, this means mere electronic formatting of the machine, and the player can only await the decision made by the computer.
Along with pachinko machines, a rotary drum type game machine (generally called a `slot machine` or `pachislo`) having a rotary drum type graphic pattern combining unit has recently grown popular as an amusement. The player of this drum type game machine inserts a coin into the slot and pushes a start button to turn the graphic patterns of the drum so that he or she may be rewarded with more coins according to the combination of the patterns.
This game machine is also equipped with numerous computer control units as a result of the progress of electronics technology. Specifically, the rotary drum type graphic pattern combining unit is also substantially operated by this technology, and this operation is controlled and determined by the computer or microprocessor. The role of this microprocessor is to process various pieces of information obtained from the game machine and the pattern combining unit and to give the game machine a predetermined command in accordance with a predetermined procedure (or program). This results in a monotonous play as in the pachinko machine.
The electronic pachinko machine and drum type game machine described above are extended to have more variety of play than existing game machines. After a little long game, however, the player can determine the responses to be taken by the game machine under predetermined operating situations. This is partly because the responses at the machine side are so simple as to always follow a predetermined procedure or program and partly because the random number producing means used in the computer is of such a low grade that its regularity can be grasped.
On the other hand, the player is a human being and can study the responses of the machine, i.e., the regularity of the random number before long, with the result that he or she will lose interest in the game. In this regard, game parlors are faced with the problem that they are obliged to introduce new game machines at regular intervals.
In order to overcome the disadvantages described above, it is basically sufficient to set the game machines with a computer system having means for producing fine random numbers. As fine random numbers, those generally produced by the linear congruence method or the M-series method are well-known. However, these fine random numbers are difficult for a pachinko machine which uses a relatively inexpensive CPU to produce, as compared a general purpose computer. In other words, a CPU capable of producing fine random numbers is so expensive that it cannot be employed.
Thus, a method for enabling an ordinary CPU to produce fine random numbers easily and variously is greatly desired.